Keeping The Obvious Targets
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Vaporeon arrives at Redemption Island and quickly tells Zoey that she's been blindsided due to Marnix flipping, making Zoey laugh. She says that she has warned her. Vaporeon agrees and the two girls make themselves ready for the duel. Once arrived at the arena, Jeff tells Zoey that Roary decided to quit the game. The two girls then climb on the pole and stand on it. They balance but after a few seconds, Vaporeon loses her balance and gets eliminated. Jupiter rolls her eyes while some whisper that Zoey is fighting herself back to the game. Twist Once Zoey has returned to the other side of the island and Vaporeon took the boat home, Jeff announces that not everyone will return to their original tribe. Because it's time to drop your buffs! Everyone drops their buffs and grabs a package. They open it and there are no two tribes anymore but there are three! On the New Lahaina Tribe: Barbara, Céleste, Elina, Halford and Jean-Robert. On the New Kihei Tribe: Caleb, Dunya, Fay, Frossi and Jupiter. On the new-added tribe called Hana: Berry, Gabriëlle, Marnix, Sylvester and Zlatan. The new tribe will wear yellow and have to start up from the beginning. Everyone leaves to their new tribes. New Lahaina Elina and Halford arrive at the island as first, followed by Barbara and Céleste. Jean-Robert leaves the boat as last. Elina tells the fans that she's happy to finally meet them and she shows all the places at tribe. Barbara is very impressed by Elina which is noticed by Halford. Halford knows that he's on the chopping block if Elina gets power. Halford decides to talk with Jean-Robert, who decided to take a walk while the girls talk. Once the two guys are in the forest, Céleste asks Elina if she's good with Halford. Elina explains what happened on their original tribe and Céleste looks very impressed. Barbara then says that she and Dunya were on the bottom of their original tribe but before she can even continue, Céleste interrupts that she would love to work together and take out the men. In the forest, Halford chats with Jean-Robert. Jean-Robert says how Céleste loves to play all sides and he warns him for her. Halford nods his head and looks at the beach. Halford warns Jean-Robert for Elina, who is playing very hard and socially. New Kihei Dunya, Frossi, Caleb, Fay and Jupiter arrive at the New Kihei tribe. Dunya doesn't like Frossi at all and decides to ignore him right off the bat. Jupiter doesn't feel okay with hanging out with Caleb and Fay so she decides to make a confessional. While the two girls are away, Frossi doesn't talk strategy but says that it's been hard to find food except for fish. Caleb says that they found a lot of fish at their original tribe. The two guys decide to go fishing. Dunya returns to the beach and decides to talk with Fay. Both girls are stylists so they get along pretty well. Dunya asks why Jupiter is sitting all by herself. Fay says that she was the odd one out on their original tribe. Dunya looks surprised and reveals that she was the odd one out on her original tribe. She says that Frossi is very annoying and will always try to be the best at camp. Fay looks surprised now. Hana Berry, Gabriëlle, Marnix, Sylvester and Zlatan arrive at the new tribe. Berry, Gabriëlle and Zlatan quickly sit together and talk and don't pay much attention to the favorites after their introductions. Sylvester takes Marnix to the forest and says that he feels the newbies are turning against them. They look very close. Marnix looks kinda scared. At the beach, Berry says that they are in the perfect position. He's glad he is on a tribe with his two best friends. Zlatan agrees and smiles. Gabriëlle says she feels bad for the two boys because they are outnumbered. Challenge At the challenge, everyone shines in their own way on their new tribe. It's a hard challenge and very physical. Hana takes first place and Lahaina takes second place, sending Kihei to tribal council. Kihei Back at camp, the five return and sit at the beach. Frossi asks if someone wants to get some food with him, which pisses off both Dunya and Jupiter. It looks like Dunya is gonna make a comment but it's Jupiter who actually does. She says that no one is interested in looking for fish before they have to vote her out because she is obviously the target, looking at Fay and Caleb. Jupiter stands up and leaves. Frossi looks speechless and feels kinda bad. Fay and Caleb decide to go to the forest. Dunya and Frossi quickly look at each other and smile. Caleb asks Fay if they should vote out Dunya instead, promising Jupiter safety. He knows that Frossi isn't strategic and Jupiter is a loose canon. Dunya looks dangerous as well. Fay doesn't want to vote out Dunya because she clicked very well with her. Fay says that it's better to do Jupiter. She knows that Frossi and Dunya don't like each other so it's the best to let them stay. Caleb frowns. Once Fay is back at the beach and talks with Dunya, Caleb walks over to Jupiter. She asks him if she is the target tonight and Caleb nods with his eyes closed, definitely looking dissapointed. Tribal Council Caleb, Fay, Dunya, Frossi and Jupiter arrive at tribal council. Once Jeff asked the infamous question what should be done tonight, the tension between the five looks big. Jupiter looks like she can explode every minute and decides to make one last pitch. She looks at Dunya. She says that Frossi should go and that she is her last hope. She looks at Caleb and looks hopeful. Fay notices this and feels that Caleb made something up. She looks at Frossi who is ,once again, speechless. Everyone votes, nobody plays the idol and Jeff then reads the votes. First vote... . . . . . Jupiter . . . . . Frossi . . . . . . . . . . Jupiter . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii . . . . . . . . . . Jupiter (4-1) Jupiter sighs and tells the four survivors that she will return and come for their throats to cut. She gets her torch snuffed and leaves tribal council area. Frossi thanks Caleb, Fay and Dunya. They smile and the four leave as well. Votes Frossi voted Jupiter: "You're voting me out so it's the best if I do the same." Fay voted Jupiter: "Feeling bad for doing this but it's just the best for my game. The rivalry between Frossi and Dunya is just a good thing and I actually like Dunya more than you, sorry..." Caleb voted Jupiter: "This pretty much sucks but I gotta do what I gotta do!" Dunya voted Jupiter: "Girl you got power and I wouldn't be surprised if you win Redemption Island. Good luck there and if you return, I will have your back. You SNATCHED Frossi at camp!" Jupiter voted Frossi: "You are annoying as hell, get ya ass outta here." Final Words "Good game. Seriously, these players play hard and I respect that. I'm sad though, I wish I could've stayed longer. Anyhow, I got to go. Bye viewers!" - Vaporeon, 17th Place